Fullmetal Cyborg
by Tsukina Kinamoto
Summary: Edward Elric is sucked into the world of Cyborg 009. How will he cope with the idea that his life is a lie?
1. Chapter One: Goodbye to Everything

Okay here are translations of the Japanese you'll see:

Oniichan- brother

Okaasan- mother

Oi- hey

Matte zo- wait up

Sensei- teacher. Can be used as an honorific, too.

Oh, and I own neither Fullmetal Alchemist nor Cyborg 009.

Chapter One: Goodbye to Everything I've Known

Ed punched Envy in an attempt to stab him, but he missed. Envy countered and he was slammed to the ground. Before he could stand, Envy kicked him multiple times. "C'mon, Fullmetal Pipsqueak! Is this really the best you can do?" He smiled. "Oniichan!" Al cried and slammed his large metal body into Envy, knocking him off his feet. Ed stood up quickly despite his wounds. Al got off of Envy, and to his horror he saw his mother smiling back. "Okaasan!" Al muttered in shock. "Oh, Al, how could you do this to your poor mother?" Envy shrieked as he knocked Al over. "That's a dirty trick, Envy!" Ed shouted and stabbed the man who disguised himself as his mother. Envy screamed. Ed didn't like it, even if he knew that it was him. This image would haunt him for a while, but he had no time to think about that. "Al! Are you okay?" "Yeah, brother, I'm fine."

"Goo-OOOOOI? WHAT THE HELL?" A blue and white portal had opened under him, and he was getting sucked into it.

"Oniichan!" Al grabbed his brother's hand. Envy slammed into Al disguised as the armor man himself, forcing Al off balance. Al let go and Ed was pulled through.

* * *

Okay I know that it's confusing now, but all will be explained in later chapters. Now weather you'll bother to stick around that long, who knows? I'll post the next chapter when I figure out how. 


	2. Chapter Two: The World Called Reality

Okay here are translations of the Japanese you'll see:

Oniichan- brother

Okaasan- mother

Oi- hey

Matte zo- wait up

Sensei- teacher. Can be used as an honorific, too.

Oh, and I own neither Fullmetal Alchemist nor Cyborg 009

Chapter Two: The World Called "Reality"

Ed opened his eyes. "_Ah, you're finally up!" _a young voice chanted in his head. _"I thought I'd have to pour water on your head or something'!" _Ed sat up. _Where's that voice coming from? _He thought, and looked around. Nothing looked familiar. There were wires running from his neck to a computer. "_What are you waiting for? That place is gonna blow unless you get outta there!" _The voice spoke again. _"Who are you? Where is 'that place'? What happened to Al?" _Ed responded.

"_Everything will be explained if you get out of there and don't die."_

"_I wasn't planning on dying anyway." _Ed pulled the chords from his neck and ran to the door. It wouldn't open. He took a second to ponder why he was wearing such weird clothes- black and yellow with a red scarf. He shook it out of his head and clapped. The door exploded and he ran out. _At least my Alchemy still works._ He came to a fork in his path. _Left, right, left… dammit! Where's a map when you need one? _"Hey, over here!" Ed looked at the voice who had called to him. The man was wearing similar clothing, with different colors. His were red with yellow ovals, and the yellow scarf matched. His white hair made him look old despite his wrinkleless appearance. His eyes looked different from a human's, making Ed a bit uneasy about him. But he followed the man, nonetheless. He was lost otherwise.

"Who are you?" Ed called as he followed. "Just call me 004." The man answered. He turned many sharp corners before reaching a room filled with many uniforms. Some mimicked 004's, while others looked like Ed's. Further back were all the outfits from his world: Mustang's military uniform, Winry's favorite clothes, even Al's armor. Of course, Ed believed it to be Al himself. "Al!" He shouted and punched the glass case that protected the suit. "What are you doing?" 004 called. "Shut up! Mind your own business!" Ed called back. "Al! Al? Speak to me!"

"Kid, that's just a suit of armor! It's not gonna help you-"

"This is my little brother! And don't you dare say otherwise!" 004 rolled his eyes.

"Here." He threw a red and yellow uniform at Ed's legs. "I'm not wearing that!" He shouted and looked around, not moving "Al" from his lap. He caught sight of his own outfit. "That." He pointed.

"What? No way! Either this or go get it yourself!" Ed glared at him.

"Hmph. Fine." He stood up with Al and propped him against the wall. He broke the case and changed into his black pants, shirt and red coat. He slipped his gloves and boots on without 004 noticing. He was examining the armor. "How can this be your brother?" He asked as Ed, who was braiding his hair, which he had to cut using his metal arm as scissors. "Long story. So where're we going?" He asked when he finished. 004 ran out of the room. "Oi! Matte zo!" He chased his leader while dragging "his brother."

"Will you just drop that thing?" 004 called, rather annoyed.

"Of course not! And he's not a 'thing!' His name is Alphonse!"

"It's not alive, so c'mon!"

"He is! He's a human being!"

"It's a hallow suit of- Arrgh! There's no time to argue now!" he ran ahead, letting Ed do what he wanted.

They eventually reached a roof. The Dolphin lowered itself so Ed and 004 could get on, via a rope ladder. Unfortunately, carrying a suit of armor up a ladder at all was near impossible. "What is that?" called an old man from above. He looked older than 004. "He insists that it's his brother!" 004 called as he climbed. "Leave it now, kid!" he shouted. "No!" Ed yelled back. The helmet fell off the body, revealing Al's seal. Or it would have, had it existed. Ed stared in shock. Soon 004 just grabbed the teen and pulled him up, Ed still clutching the helmet. The armor body got smaller and smaller, until it exploded with the building.

* * *

Here's Chapter two! I said I'd put it uo when I figured out how to work the chapters, so here it is! The next oneshould be up in a week or so... 


	3. Chapter Three: My Lie of a Life

Okay here are translations of the Japanese you'll see:

Oniichan- brother

Okaasan- mother

Oi- hey

Matte zo- wait up

Sensei- teacher. Can be used as an honorific, too.

Oh, and I own neither Fullmetal Alchemist nor Cyborg 009. And I apologize for any out-of-character…ness or if I name things wrong.

Chapter Three: My Lie of a Life

"Why's he wearing that?" The older man asked. "Why does it matter?" 004 asked.

"If he's going to join us it wouldn't hurt to be able to tell between him and Black Ghost's Cyborgs!"

"He insisted on that!" While the two men argued, Ed stared at the helmet in disbelief. "Oi, you okay?" Asked another man. Ed slowly turned his head. Despite the facts that his eyes were red and he looked nothing like his brother, Ed's eyes widened. "A…Alphonse!" He cried and hugged him. "Man you look different without the armor! You look older, too! That's not fair! All that work for you to be normal again anyway? How bogus!" He laughed. The man didn't have Al's gentle aura, either. But Ed was desperate for a familiar face, something he understood.

"Um, sorry, but, my name's Joe." he stuttered. Ed just laughed. "C'mon, Al! It's me, Edward! Y'know, your older brother!" Ed smiled to Joe. Joe frowned. The kid was in denial. He looked at 003 and Dr. Gilmore, a young-looking blond girl and the old man, for help. 003 walked over. "Erm, Edward, this isn't your brother. I know this may sound weird, but you're a cyborg now. Black Ghost… a man called Black Ghost kidnapped you for his own purposes. Everyone here, except Dr. Gilmore, is like this." She explained gently. Ed blinked. "But…" he remembered the gate that had taken him to that room. "Damn you, Lust. You never said you worked for anyone..." he murmured and slammed his right fist on the ground. It sounded like metal-to-metal. 003 removed his glove. His hand was metal. "I thought Black Ghost could cover it with skin now?" whispered Joe. "He can…" Gilmore whispered back,slightly perplexed. 004 examined his own hands. The metal showed there, too.

Ed looked at his right hand. The cyborgs were ready to explain more. But he didn't appear surprised at all. _Winry…_ he thought. "So… You're not Al…" He looked into Joe's eyes. They reminded him of a certain state alchemist hunter. "You're not Scar, either, huh?" he smirked. Joe shook his head. "Then could you drop me off in Central?" Everyone looked at him. "I don't think that there is a country with that name." Gilmore said with concern.

"It's a city."

"002?" Gilmore looked at a man in the navigator's chair. After a brief silence the man said, "I don't see any place on the planet called Central…"

"What? But how can-!"

"Virtual reality." "You know about this, Dr. Gilmore?" Joe asked. "Yes. It was an experiment of Black Ghost himself to see if cyborgs would be made better using false realities." "False… realities?" Ed repeated in disbelief. He began to laugh as all his efforts for the Philosopher's Stone flashed in his mind. He laughed and laughed, realizing that everything he had done may have been in vain as tears poured from his eyes. "Al… I promised that I'd get your body back… I'll find my way back and fulfill that promise!" His laughs slowed, until he made almost no noise at all. He fell over on Joe, asleep.

* * *

So how was it? If you like it please review! I may be persuaded to do more if I knowthat people are reading it. Oh and thank you Pichu172B and Confusedalchemist for your compliments! They are very much appritiated.


	4. Chapter Four: Adjusting

Okay here are translations of the Japanese you'll see:

Oniichan- brother

Okaasan- mother

Oi- hey

Matte zo- wait up

Sensei- teacher. Can be used as an honorific, too.

Oh, and I own neither Fullmetal Alchemist nor Cyborg 009.

Review replies from chapter three:

To Pichu172B- bows Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it hopefully this will not end up in the fan fic graveyard like many of my other ideas.

To Lightsaber209- I apologize if it's a little confusing, but most of it is from Ed's point of view, so he obviously won't know anyone's name until they introduce themselves. And if you mean you want more descriptions overall, I will most certainly try! Starting with chapter seven! (because I already have the first six written and I'm a very lazy person… heh heh.)

To Shadow Fox777- sigh You're upset. I can see that. I will try to answer your question, but it will just be a summary of the storyline. Sorry! But here goes: It starts with Ed and Al fighting Envy for no real reason whatsoever. This is just how I decided to start. Then this magic little portal thingy appears out of no where and brings him into the cyborgs' reality. And from here on would be spoiling, because explanations are given in later chapters.

Chapter Four: Adjusting

Ed opened his eyes. He was lying on a comfortable bed, with 003 at his side. Her eyes looked funny, like 004's. "Who are you?" Ed asked, but it sounded more like a "please remind me" question than "I never knew in the first place." "003." She answered. "When we're fighting Black Ghost, my name is 003. Otherwise it's Françoise."

"Right. I'm Edward Elric, Fullmetal to the military. Call me Ed." He said, sitting up.

"Military?" 003 asked.

"Yeah. The military. Y'know, the people who are supposed to protect the country yet end up abusing their power most of the time."

003 wanted to comment, but remembered that the boy had had a breakdown before he fell asleep. She didn't want to startle him.

"What?" Ed interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"Your eyes may be different from most I've seen, but I know when there's a question in them." He said, meaning she was easy to read.

"Hm? You're observant, aren't you?" She smiled. "Well… when you say that you're 'Fullmetal to the military,' what do you-"

"Just what it sounds. I'm… I was in the military."

"What? Aren't you a bit young?"

"Yup. Joined when I was twelve years old." He bragged. "That's the youngest anyone has ever joined."

"Oh." 003 sighed, slightly relieved that he wasn't forced in so young. "But why did you join at such a young age? Surely your mother didn't want it."

"Probably not, but I had personal things that could only be settled if I was a part of the military." He said, not mentioning that his mother wasn't around for him to even ask if she liked the idea.

"I see… Was it because of your father? Was he a great military man? All that pressure might have-"

"My old man didn't do shit." Ed said angrily.

003 looked away. "So I'm assuming you didn't like him…"

"That's the king of understatements."

"I'm sorry… Oh! I'm sorry! You're probably hungry, huh?" She changed the subject.

"Yeah, Sortta…"

"Okay, I'll ask 006 to make you some dinner." She left the room. Ed sat back and sighed. _Al… Winry… Granny Pinako… Mustang… so many people left behind…So many things left unsaid…tasks left… incomplete…_ He covered his face with his left hand and rubbed his eyes. _How am I gonna get outta this one?_

003 came back with a tray. "Here you go!" She smiled. There was some weird food on it that Ed hadn't seen before, and a glass of milk. "What's this?" Ed asked. "I'm not sure, either. 006 is an expert on Chinese foods. He is Chinese, after all. But it's really good! Just try some." There was a fork and a set of chopsticks. Ed could work the chopsticks, but the fork was easier to work with so he picked it up, stabbed something that appeared to be a pot sticker, and popped it into his mouth. "Wow! This is great!" He smiled and began to stuff his mouth. He suddenly stopped and looked at her. "I don't have to pay for this, right?" He asked, hated being coned into owing someone money.

"Of course not! We have more important things to think about instead of money."

"Cool!" Ed exclaimed. When he finished, he let out a satisfied sigh. "That was awesome!"

"Ed, you didn't drink your milk…" 003 pointed to the glass of white liquid. "Of course not! The day I drink that will be the day I admit that I don't think that Colonel Mustang is as bad as I pretend he is!" Ed folded his arms and sneered in the other direction.

"But if you don't drink your milk, you won't grow big and strong!" She smiled.

"You don't need to talk to me like I'm a little kid! And I just don't like milk, okay?" Ed clapped, 003 raised an eyebrow. Ed picked up the glass and it turned into orange juice. 003 looked surprised. He drank it all in one gulp and looked at her. "What?" he asked. "How did you…?"

"I transmuted it into something I can actually swallow."

"How?"

"Alchemy."

"Alchemy?"

"The ability to take something and make something else of equal or lesser mass. There's more to it than that, but I dunno how many science classes you've taken."

"I see. Wait… science? It's not magic or something?"

"Of course not! Magic doesn't exist."

"Can you teach me?" This was an odd question he hadn't expected to hear.

"Sorry. I'm not interested in teaching." he gave her the same answer he gave everyone else. He had only helped his brother with Alchemy.

"Please?" Ed looked at her pleading eyes.

"Y'know, it'd be a lot easier to say no if you didn't remind me of Al." Joe looked like Al, but this girl gave off that gentle aura. They had a few common personality traits, too.

003 smiled. "Thank you!"

"Ed smiled. Whatever. We'll start with basic circles, then progress from there."

"Circles?"

"Yeah. I'm one of the first alchemists to do alchemy without a transmutation circle." "Trans…mutation? Circle?"

Ed sighed. "I guess we'll get started then.

* * *

Yeah not much information for Edward here... sorry...everything should make sense in chapter six, though... hopefully... 


	5. Chapter Five: Meet the Gang

Okay here are translations of the Japanese you'll see:

Oniichan- brother

Okaasan- mother

Oi- hey

Matte zo- wait up

Sensei- teacher. Can be used as an honorific, too.

Ne?- right?

Konnichiwa- Hi, hello

Oh, and I own neither Fullmetal Alchemist nor Cyborg 009. And I apologize for any out-of-character…ness or if I name things wrong.

To Pichu172B- No, _you _have mental problems. How can you like milk? I'm joking. I'm actually short for the same reason Ed is. I only like milk with brownies! Or cookies… yum!

Chapter Five: Meet the Gang

It was around ten o' clock when 006 brought breakfast to Ed. He hadn't expected to find papers with circles, theories and who knows what else thrown on the floor and scattered along the bed and 003 asleep with her head on top of Ed's. "Hey, you two! Breakfast is ready! What were you doing all night?" He asked, stepping on some transmutation circles. 003 snapped awake. "Huh? Oh! Good…"

"Morning. Good morning to you too, 003. What's all this?" He kicked some of he papers.

"Oh! Nothing." 003 began to pick them up. She noticed that there was milk on Ed's tray again. "He doesn't like milk." She said and placed the papers in her room across the hall. "And I think that he's well enough to eat with the rest of us." She picked up more papers and a few origami projects. "If you say so…" 006 walked away to change the beverage.

"Ed-sensei. Ed-sensei wake up." 003 said gently. She had learned the "sensei" from the time Joe began teaching her some Japanese phrases. "Ed-sensei, wake up!" She shook him a bit more, but he just let out a snore. She sighed and poured a glass of water on him. "DAMN YOU ENVY!" He shouted and sat up quickly. He was breathing heavily, despite having such a motionless sleep. He growled and put his hand to his forehead.

"Edward-sensei, are you alright?" She asked.Ed looked at her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Don't call me Sensei. Don't call me Edward either. It's way too formal."

"Okay. Well, breakfast is ready. I told 006 that I think you're ready to eat with us and get to know everyone, but if you're not…"

"Nah, I'll be fine." He said and stood up. His metal foot clanked when it hit the floor. "Guess you know about it, huh?" he smiled.

"Your foot?"

"Yeah. It's actually my whole leg."

"Actually, we were surprised that you weren't surprised about it."

"As far as I know, it's always been like that. This, too." Ed rolled his sleeve up to reveal his automail arm.

"Your whole arm?"

"Up to the shoulder." He said, rolling his sleeve back down and putting his boots and gloves on. He put his coat on and walked out the door with 003 right behind him. "Hey, Ed?" She asked.

"What? "

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen, why?"

She giggled. "That non-milk diet has caught up to you. You look about thirteen."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT I COULD BE MISTAKEN FOR A NEWLY GROWN BLADE OF GRASS?" Ed shouted.

"I- I never said that, Ed!"

"MAYBE NOT BUT YOU MENT IT, DIDN'T YOU?"

"Ed, no! I was just-" Tears welled in her eyes. Ed noticed them and sighed, scratching his head.

"I'm sorry, 003. Everyone says I overreact when someone calls me short. Judging by your face, you'd agree."

"Um… yeah, I guess…" They entered the control room. Everyone except a skinny man with dark skin were eating. He was manning the controls. "This is 001," 003 smiled as she picked up a baby out of Gilmore's arms. She gave him a bottle of milk and fed him. "Good morning. In case you forgot, I am Dr. Gilmore," Gilmore spoke as he examined Ed. "Edward Elric. Nice place you got here," Ed complimented.

"Thank you. This is 002." He pointed toa man with weird hair and a long nose who waved. "Hey." he greeted.

"You've already met 004." 004 waved. "Hello again."

"That is 005." A strong looking dark skinned man waved. He had yellow markings on his face. "Nice to meet you."

"006 and 007." The chef, a short tubby man and a tall skinny bald man waved. "Greetings!"

"008," The man at the controls turned around and saluted.

"And 009." Joe smiled "Konichiwa." "Nice to meet you all, too. I'm Edward Elric, Ed for short. So, uh, you all go by numbers?"

"Those are their prototype names." Gilmore answered.

"I see. I don't have one, do I?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well I do have a name for when I'm on duty or whatever you wanna call it…" Technically, Ed was always on duty. His military codename was only used when military personnel referred to him.

"Okay. What's that?" 002 asked.

"Fullmetal."

"Full metal? A lot of us are full metal."

"You asked what it was, and I told ya!"

"You mean you didn't just make it up?"

"Of course not! The royalties gave it to me. I'm actually famous in my country, which, thanks to someone here doesn't exist anymore!" He tried to rub in guilt without thinking about everything that he had done in vain while he was there.

"Famous? For what?"

"I'm a hero of the people!" He bragged. Had Al or Winry been there, they would have stopped him at being famous, but he just kept going…

"Really? A shorty like you?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING-" "Ed! Calm down!" 003 tried to calm him down. He growled. "You're lucky she saved you or you'd have a fist full o' automail right now!" He said and turned the other way. 007 laughed, "Looks like you've got some competition, 009." "What?" 009 questioned.

"He's taken a liking to your girl."

"She's not my girl!" "I'm not his girl!" 009 and 003 said at the same time. "Have not! She just reminds me of Al, my little brother!" Ed exclaimed. "Ha! Eitherhis brother's really girly or he just called you masculine, 003!" 002 laughed.

"I never said that! Can't two people of the opposite gender have similar character traits?"

"Yes they can!" 003 said with her nose in the air. She had been offended by 002's comment. 009 nodded in agreement. "Fine, fine, whatever you say, guys. But you'd better watch your back, 009. She could be gone before you know it." 007 whispered with a big, evil smile. "YOU'D BETTER WATCH-" Ed clapped- "YOUR BACK!" he placed his hands on the floor. A large hand came from behind 007 and grabbed him tightly. It began to squeeze him, giving him no time to think. A rib was about to crack when it let go and sank back into the floor. "And I won't show mercy next time!" Ed pointed at him and left the room. "Ed!" 003 exclaimed and followed him.

* * *

That's the new chapter! I am getting oh so very lazy. I still haven't typed chapter seven, let alone remembered to add this one... I've been so busy with managing other stuff I've nearly forgotten about this site altogether. But I will try harder! I've been thinking about creating a site exclusivly for the junk I write, since not everything is fan fiction. So... yeah it'll probably be more than done by the time I remember to update again (Laughs) 


End file.
